Fearful Hooks
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: {Humanstuck, Sadstuck} Six young children with tragic pasts are sent to a special school called H.O.O.K.S that promises to help them recover. But some of the kids are broken past repair. And some don't want help at all. But the school will force the kids to become normal, through force if needed. Solkat, Gamtav, Johndave
1. Prologue

**I dunno if I'm going to continue this. It's a little sadstuck, as they all have bad pasts.**

**If this isn't clear, lemme lay it out:**

**Tavros is crippled. Gamzee is insane. Sollux is bullied. Karkat is suicidal. John is mute. Dave is deaf.**

**How that all happened to them will soon be revealed.**

**Read on~**

* * *

Karkat Vantas, barely 10 years old, sits alone in his dark room. Lightning flashes in his window but he doesn't even flinch. His eyes are on the sharp silver blade in his hand. He rolls up his sleeve to reveal a heavily scarred arm, some new and some old. He takes a deep breath and presses the blade to his wrist. He has barely made a scratch when lighting, louder this time, lights up the room.

In the broken mirror that stands across from him, he can see his features. Small lips, round face, pained eyes.

Worthless. Hideous. Pathetic.

He presses the blade to his arm against, and this time, when he's done marking himself, there's a puddle of dark red around him.

* * *

A 9 year old by the name of John Egbert backs up. He has just heard his dad's car pull into the driveway, and sure enough, he yells in anger, "John!"

He knows he has forgotten to make dinner, but he had burnt his hands while trying to pull the hot dish from the oven.

'I-I didn't mean to forget!' The terrified boy signs as he cowers in the corner and a fist comes his way. He flinches as it catches him in the jaw, another bruise forming on the already sore skin. He tries to shield his face, but the blows keep coming. He sinks to his knees and starts to silently sob, and finally his dad leaves the room, growling angry curses under his breath.

John tries to survey the damage but his vision is too blurry with tears to see properly. He ends up sniffling and curling up in a corner of his bedroom, silently crying to himself.

* * *

With his hands covering his ears and his eyes screwed up in pain, Dave Strider screams as loud as he can, rocking back and forth. He knows he shouldn't, but to be honest, since he can't hear the scream, he doesn't know if anyone else can. He's in the abandoned area again, crouched by the dead tree. He sees a certain snippet of his life flash in his mind.

He can smell the acid sulfur; he can feel his own body trembling; and in his mind he can hear his brother's last words: "RUN, DAVE!"

And like the coward he is, he runs.

His eyes fly open. He can't hear anything, but that's usual. His breathing is slow and his forehead is damp with sweat. He will do anything to see those orange eyes twinkling in mischief again.

* * *

"I'll thow him. He won't try to hurt me again." Sollux Captor mumbles under his breath as he furiously types away on his computer. He has a black eye and his lip is cut. Underneath his seemingly crisp yellow shirt is a nasty purple bruise on the side of his body. He hates the bullies, he hates how small and bony he is. He hates how he's helpless to fight back. He hates how he's weak for an 11 year old.

He rubs at his eyes as well, trying to rid the tears that are threatening to fall. He has the guy's URL, so he hacks into it and can see everything. He deletes a bunch of important looking files and then messes with the screensaver. The last thing he does it open up Microsoft Word and leave a document for his bully to see.

TA: thii2 won't bee the la2t you 2ee of me~

* * *

Gamzee Makara's fingers are around his dad's neck, squeezing the life out of him, and he can't feel any happier.

For months, he's been waiting for his dad to come home, to give any sign that he was coming even. Anything will be ok with Gamzee. But nothing happens, until his drunken dad stumbles into the room and starts to beat his mom.

Gamzee doesn't know until his mom is dead. His trembling 12 year old frame peers out from behind the corner and he sees his mom's bloody body. His eyes go wide and his trembles harder, this time with anger.

Which brings him to his current situation. He's strangling his dad, and he's smiling. Gamzee feels joy at seeing his dad's alarmed eyes, and the way he chokes. He only relinquishes his grip once his dad has fallen limp.

Standing with his back to the two bodies, Gamzee starts to laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

It's freezing, and 8 year old Tavros Nitram can't seem to stand the cold. Maybe it's because he's left without his wheelchair, in the snow. Technically his device is still there; but one wheel is bent the wrong way. He shivers violently as he tries to crawl back to his house, still a good while away. He sniffles, tears freezing on his cheeks. He wonders if he will freeze to death, pulling himself across the ground with his arms. His stubs of legs are useless to him right now.

His metal legs that the doctor has given him are gone; stolen. He knows he can't afford another pair, so wearing baggy pants to hide his stubs is the best he'll have to do. Still shivering, he continues to crawl through the cold. He really wishes the accident hadn't happened.

* * *

**Please review and give me some feedback :) Since this is the prologue it's short. Normal chapters will probably be about 2,000 words.**

**~samx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites! They'll be one more chapter before the six all meet!**

**Read on~**

* * *

The first image that floats into his mind, after the lengthy darkness, is an image of his brother.

He sees Kankri's face, happy and bright. Then his expression changes to one of disappointment when his eyes fall on his younger brother.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! I'M JUST A KID!" He screamed at Kankri, whose face dissolved. He broke down crying. It wasn't his fault, he kept telling himself. How would a four year old know to properly work a gun?

He feels the cuts all over his body starting to sting. They bleed, the red liquid pooling around him. And he can't breath. He's drowning in his own blood.

When Karkat actually wakes up he is surrounded by white.

Not fluffy, comfy, cloud white, but blinding, white hot light.

He blinks and tries to sit up, but his arms won't move. Panic bubbles up inside of him as he struggles, his breath coming in short, shallow gasps. He realizes he is tied down to the bed. From the corner of his eye he sees a few doctors rush into the room. One is preparing a needle, and Karkat struggles even more, starting to scream.

"Calm down!" One doctor snarls, hitting him across the face. His eyes widen in shock as he inhales sharply. Memories start to stir inside of him; he remembers the pain of his childhood and starts to hyperventilate.

His fists flail around and one of his legs breaks free from the restraints. He tries to sit up, hoarse yells spilling from his mouth. His vision is spinning and everything is white and black and gray and he feels like throwing up.

Then the needle pierces his arm, his mind goes black, and he falls limp.

* * *

John is crying silently in his room when the police first come. He hears banging on the door and his dad spewing curses. He exits his room and hides in the nook near the top of the staircase. He pokes his head to see what's going on, and his eyes widen to the size of saucers.

His dad is being arrested. The two police officers keep yelling at him, but he just laughs and shakes head and mumbles incoherent words. One of the officers just happens to glance up, and locks eyes with John. The small boy would have let out a gasp if he weren't mute. He turns and quickly hides in his closet, trembling.

The female officer almost breaks down the door to the closet in efforts to find him. John starts to cry as she pulls him out and down the stairs.

"Calm down!" she yells as John sinks to his knees, trying to get away.

"Someone get the chloroform." She shouts, and John hears footsteps. He tries to get away but someone is very viciously pulling on his hair. He's crying hard, but as usual, no sound escapes his lips.

A rag with a very strong smell is placed over his mouth, directly under his nose. John breathes in and feels dizzy and faint. He tries to kick out but he feels weak. Blackness is closing in on his mind. He takes a deep breath and regrets that almost immediately, because it causes his head to spin and him to pass out.

* * *

Dave knows they're coming for him as he runs along the dark streets. He can't hear anything but he can see the metal in their hands glinting. Whether it's handcuffs or a knife he doesn't know.

But he won't let himself be caught, he says to himself, over and over as he runs. His feet hit the pavement quickly, and he knows he's breathing loudly from the effort it takes to pull air from around him.

Suddenly there are arms around his wait, and someone is lifting him up. He opens his mouth to scream and kicks out at his offender blindly. He is dropped and whirls around to see an angry looking man. Terrified out of his wits, he spins around and runs again.

It isn't long before they catch him again. This time, two burly guys grab his arms. He screams more, and one says something. Dave tries to read his lips but he's shaking so much that the task is impossible.

He tries to kick out at them but his attempts are futile. He sees a big black truck out of the corner of his vision speeding towards him, and a voice in the back of his mind tells him to run. He struggles, but the grasp around him is too tight.

He struggles even more, and in that position can see the letters on the truck: HOOKS.

Suddenly, there's a crashing pain in the back of his head as something heavy slams against him. He falls limp, blackness creeping up on the edges of his red tinged vision.

He hears faint yells as he finally succumbs to the darkness.

* * *

Sollux is pulled out of school earlier today. Confused, he straps himself in the car and looks at his mom, whose face is pale, and his father, who is clenching the wheel so tightly that his knuckles are turning white.

"What'th wrong?" he asks after a while. His parents exchange looks and both give heaving sighs.

When they reach home, he is told to sit in the dining room, which makes him nervous. He's never allowed in the fancy room…

"Some…people have contacted us about your hacking. It's illegal, Sollux." His dad says slowly.

Sollux's eyes widen, and he lets out a pathetic whimper. He snaps his jaw shut and looks at them with disbelief in his eyes. He doesn't understand how his parents know about this hacking. They don't even know what the kids at school do to him.

"But—"

"Sollux, we're sending you to a special school for kids with problems like you." His mom sighs and dabs at her eyes.

"But I—"

There is loud knocking on the door, and all three of them jump. Biting his lip, his dad gets the door. Standing there is a man with shades, wearing all black. He nods at the two parents and then stares at Sollux. He smiles blankly, stepping inside and grabbing the boy. He struggles and cries out for his parents as he is dragged outside and to the big black van outside.

He's tossed into the back of the van and chained to a metal bar. With tears in his eye and his lip quivering, he tries to calm himself down as the van bumps along the road.

* * *

Gamzee sees the van pull up in front of the house through the window. He doesn't move though, just chuckles to himself and goes to open the door before the man in black even reach his door.

"Hey motherf—"

They grab him and cuff him. He snarls, starting to get a little angry, and kicks out at them. His vision is blurred, probably because of the Faygo he had earlier. He giggles and weakly tries to get away.

They put him in the back of the van. For hours or minutes, he doesn't know, he bumps around in the dimly lit back. He giggles and talks to himself and occasionally lets out a growl of anger for being cuffed.

When the van stops, he lurches to the side. The doors open and light spills into the back, but Gamzee is quickly blindfolded. He doesn't mind though, and just laughs as he is pushed around. He is shoved onto his knees, and hears a door slam. He takes off the blindfold and looks around, his eyes wide in wonder. He's in a cold room made of shiny, smooth, and hard silver walls. Metal. He's in a room of metal.

Laughing to himself, he stumbles around before banging into one of the walls. Still

chuckling softly, he uses the blindfold to dab some blood from his cut lip. Strange. He doesn't remember getting his lip hit. Then again, some of his memories are starting to fade.

He curls up in a corner of the metal room, smiling to himself, and closes his eyes.

* * *

Tavros doesn't know the strange black van is coming for him until it's too late.

He is wheeling along the sidewalk on this chilly day, shivering a bit and wishing he had brought a jacket. As he slowly makes his way down the sidewalk, he feels the heat of lights on him. assuming it's just another car passing by, he takes no notice and continues to wheel.

But when the van pulls up next to him, he knows it's coming for him. His breath starts to come in short gasps as he continues wheeling as if he doesn't notice anything. His heart is beating faster than it ever has, and sweat beads form on his forehead.

He hears doors swiftly open, and increases his speed, despite knowing how hopeless his situation is. He knows he should probably scream for help, but the words are stuck in his throat and cannot come out. He expects someone to grab him, but instead blackness passes over his eyes and stays there. His mind is working slowly, and it takes a minute to realize that he's been blindfolded.

And then it takes another minute to realize someone is lifting him up out of his wheelchair.

"N-no!" He cries out, but his cries are futile, because who can hear a small, pathetic crippled boy's soft cries of help?

He can't see anything and he's starting to hyperventilate as he's deposited into the truck. He bounces around for a while, before his head slams into the side of the car. His vision swims in and out as true blackness seeps into his mind.

* * *

**That's it for now. Please review, they make me really happy!**

**~samx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok. First off, there is nothing romantic between Karkat and John. Karkat just is very protective of him, as a friend.**

**Also, sorry for the long wait!**

**Read on~**

* * *

This time, Karkat's mind wakes up but his eyes stay closed. He doesn't want to open them in fear of seeing the blinding white or a prepared needle. But eventually, he blinks his eyes and cautiously looks around. He sits up, thankful he isn't tied down, and shakily gets to his feet.

He's wearing a dark purple uniform with 'Vantas' in the left hand corner. He realizes a second after that that he's in a jail cell.

His breathing quickens, but as a natural born leader he forces himself to calm down and think rationally. He walks over to the bars and peers outside. It's so dark that he can barely see anything, but what he can make out is another jail cell across from him. the light flickers on and he can see a flash of a figure with fearful blue eyes and a mop of messy black hair curled up in a corner before a guard stands in front of him and blocks his view.

The guard has an angry looking expression as he unlocks Karkat's cell and motions for him to come out. Doing what his gut indicates, he slowly and confidently walks forward, even though his mind is screaming for him to run. The guard takes his arm and yanks him towards a door. Karkat blinks as the door opens and he is pushed inside. He quickly regains his balance and looks around in confusion.

From what he is looking at, he is in a room for showers, as there is a large nozzle and a stack of clothes in the corner and a bunch of towels. But what confuses is him is that there a row of showers, as if the room is meant for more than one person to shower at the same time.

As if on cue, the door opens, and Karkat backs up, afraid it's the guard. He is surprised when the small blue-eyed male from before is pushed inside. Falling to the floor, he looks up at Karkat, scared. Trying to be reassuring, he helps the boy to his feet, frowning when the small boy flinches, as if expecting a hit.

The boy is wearing a dark green suit, and his blue eyes fill with tears and spill down his cheeks.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. What's your name?" he questions the other, frowning deeply when the boy just looks down and shakes his head.

He looks up and signs something. Karkat realize the boy is probably mute. He sighs and tries to smile at him.

"I'm Karkat. I won't hurt you, I promise. I think we have to take showers. I'll go first, then you can go, and I'll make sure the guards don't come in. I won't look either, ok?" he tells the boy. The blue-eyed slowly nods, wiping at his tears and giving Karkat a hint of a smile. He turns away when Karkat strips down and turns on the shower.

He takes a quick shower and changes into the new purple outfit. There's another green one, probably meant for the boy. He smiles reassuringly at him and turns away from him as he hears him toss his clothes onto the floor. When he thinks the boy is done, he turns slightly and sees bruises and half healed cuts covering the other's legs, arms, and chest. He quickly turns back before he is spotted peeking. The wounds don't look self-inflicted. They look as if someone has hit him.

He feels a tap on the shoulder and turns with a smile to see the blue-eyed boy shyly smiling at him. He smiles back wider, saying, "Let's go."

He turns and exits the room, making sure the boy is following him as he steps into the bigger room. The guard grabs Karkat and shoves him into his cell. He looks out to make sure his new friend also gets back safely. But to his distress, the boy is being dragged away. The blue-eyed boy struggles and the man hits him. He crumples to the floor, and Karkat yells, "Hey! Leave him alone!" The guard takes no notice of him as he kicks the boy. He curls into a ball, and the guard kicks him all the way out to another door.

Horrified and clenching his fists, Karkat glares angrily at them. How can they do that to such a little kid?

He hopes he will see the boy again, to reassure him.

* * *

Tavros breaks down crying for the fifth time in a row. He's sitting in a wheelchair, but it isn't his. It's some high tech device that keeps him locked in place and unable to move. His leg is at a terribly painful angling and it hurts so much.

He's in a completely closed off room with two beds in the corner and another door that leads to a bathroom. There are no windows and the only door that leads outside is locked and sealed.

He is dressed in a dark green suit and his Mohawk has been flattened a little, but other than a large scrape on the side of his arm, he is ok. He hiccups as he wipes at the tears going down his face.

He passes out a few seconds later.

When he wakes up, he's in the same position, but he can move his leg. He wheels to the door, and it's unlocked. He slips outside as best and quietly as possible and wheels down the hall. He hears soft talking and enters a bigger room. There are tables set up but none of the kids are sitting. Most look older than him.

A few kids stand out to him. one is a male with messy black hair and bright gold eyes. he's talking to a crying younger boy who has the bluest eyes Tavros has ever seen. He makes sure that his own tears have been cleared from his face before slowly wheeling into the room. He goes into a corner and sighs. A girl with long black hair and pale blue eyes comes up to him with a small smile, but it's more of a smirk.

"Uh, h-hi…" He stammers out. She stares him down, flicking her long locks behind her shoulder.

"Hey cripple." She says. She looks older than Tavros.

He doesn't know how to answer so he tries to smile. She rolls her eyes and flounces off to another girl who's wearing pointy red glasses. His small smile fades and he looks down at his lap.

He hears light footsteps and looks up as he sees a boy with dark blonde hair, probably older than him, sink into the seat next to him. His eyes dart all around the room; he looks terrified. He catches Tavros's gaze and relaxes, probably because he doesn't appear threatening.

"Hey." He say to the crippled boy, who smiles shyly and nods back.

"I'm Tholluth." He offers.

"Tavros." He responds softly. Sollux. That's an interesting name.

They sit in silence for a second before the door opens and a guard comes out. He watches as the guard heads for the boy with blue eyes Tav has seen earlier.

The boy standing in front of him blocks the guards' way.

"Don't touch him." He growls out. The blue-eyed boy cowers behind him, eyes widening but never making a sound.

The guard shoves the boy aside and grabs the smaller ebony, who struggles and then is hit across the face. The older one jumps to his feet and tries to protect him, but gets hit in the eye and goes back down.

Tav tears his eyes away from the pitiful sight when Sollux taps his shoulder. He turns to him with curious brown eyes.

"They keep taking that boy away." He says.

"Why?" Tav asks. Sollux shrugs. "But when he cometh back, his throat ith red and bruithed."

Tavros shrugs and looks back over; that sounds horrible and painful. The boy with messy black hair is fuming angrily. The blue-eyed boy is gone.

* * *

Dave keeps signing to the guard, who doesn't understand even one sign. Getting frustrated, he reaches for his shades only to have his hand slapped away. Crossing his arms and glaring, a slight frown forms on his face.

Finally the guard lets him go, leading him to another room. there are a bunch of either scared or blank looking kids. Dave sits in a corner of the room where he sees an angry looking ebony, with piercing yellow eyes. He looks upset.

Dave sits there for a while, getting bored. Finally, the door opens and a small boy is pushed inside. He falls onto his knees panting and gasping. The upset looking kid immediately rushes to him and helps him to his feet. The boy's blue eyes are filled with tears.

Dave finds himself thinking that he really likes those blue eyes. They're the color of the sky on a clear day—no, they're more like the blue syrup of a snow cone. They look almost fake and are framed by long black eyelashes.

He blinks, realizing he has been staring. The boy is staring at him with a mixed expression of both awe and fear. The blonde smiles slightly and inclines his head.

'I'm Dave.' He signs, though the boy won't understand. Blue eyes widen.

'I'm John.' He signs back, shocked that this kid is like him.

'Are you deaf too?' He replies.

'No. I'm mute.' He smiles sadly. Dave doesn't like this; John should always smile.

The other kid looks between them in confusion.

"His name is John, and I'm Dave." The blonde says normally, but he can't hear himself.

"I'm Karkat." He says, reaching out for John. The smaller male hugs him, burying his face in Karkat's shoulder before shyly peering out at Dave. He chuckles (though again, he can't hear himself) and smiles reassuringly at John.

John smiles back a little bit before hiding his face again. Karkat holds onto him and then looks at his throat with a frown. Dave looks too. It's red and bruised and looks as if someone's been choking him.

Karkat asks him about it, and he signs out the story. Dave's eyes widen and then he growls loudly.

"He says they choked him, trying to force out a sound from him." He spits out. Karkat's eyes narrow as he looks down at the boy he's hugging. John trembles as he clings to him. Deciding not to ask, he nods at Dave.

Dave looks at the smaller ebony and smiles a bit. He and Karkat will help him, he just knows it.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Gamzee comes in! Also, all six will meet in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**

**~samx**


End file.
